


Risky

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, First Time, M/M, Peter asks Tony for a favour, Sexy Times, Tony tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter's boyfriend wants to move things to the next level, but that isn't how he wants to lose his virginity. He talks to Tony and gets a surprising offer. Sexy first times ensue.Peter is 19.





	Risky

Peter had a problem. It didn't seem like a huge problem for other people, but it was a problem for him. He had obviously had a crush on Mr. Stark for as long as he would remember, but there was no way anything was going to happen. So, he decided to try to move on. 

He had been on a few dates, men and women and some somewhere in between, but none of them really went further than a second date. No one ever seemed to match up to the person he really wanted.  That was until he met Quentin. He was cute, had a sense of charm to him. But he wasn't Tony. He took him on the usual first dates, movies, dinner, bowling etc. Peter would have had so much fun if he was doing all of this with Tony. He liked Quentin, but not as much as Quentin liked him.

Quentin had taken Peter on a few dates and really wanted to take things to the next level. That was the problem, Peter was a virgin. Yep, a 19-year-old virgin. And he had always dreamed of losing his virginity to Tony Stark, but alas, it was probably going to go to someone less than half as good as him. He hated the fact that his first time wasn’t going to be all he dreamed of. He dreaded it, knowing that he has to get over stark somehow, and this was probably the best way to do it. 

This had plagued his mind for a while now, and it was obvious that something was bothering him. He always wore his emotions on his face. 

Mr. Stark and he were working away in the lab, and Peter had been staring off into space for a while now. Tony hadn't noticed, to begin with, but after a while, he spoke to Peter and there was no answer. M.r Stark was going to ignore him and just carry on, but he missed the little annoyances and questions squeaking up form the corner. His attention turned to the other man. 

He had been watching intensely as Peter stared into space for a minute before he clicked his fingers to get his attention. The boy had the strangest look on his face, like disappointment mixed with sadness and disgust.

"Hey, Kid! What's going on?" He inquired, there's no way he could concentrate with this going on beside him.

Peter shook out of his thoughts and looked over to meet Tony's eyes. He looked tired, but he placed a smile on his face.

"Uhh, nothing Sir. It's okay. Sorry."

"Well, it's not okay because you haven't moved in a while. You can tell me you know, I'm not that scary." He spoke matter of factly. 

"Mr. Stark, it's not really something you'd be interested in… it's sort of personal."

Tony raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, placing his elbow on the desk and putting his head in his hand.

"Try me, Kid, nothing shocks me."

Peter blushed, his eyes looked around for something to focus on. He was terrified of telling him anything near THIS personal but, he didn't have to tell him everything.

"Well…" he started nervously. "Well, my partner wants to have sex…"

Tony laughed loudly, "Is that it kid? I thought it was something serious?"

Peter's face looked beaten down, he knew Tony would find it trivial. The man had probably slept with more people than Don Juan had.

"It's more complicated than that…" his voice trailed off. "It's, uh, my first time and I don't, I don't want them to be my first."

Tony's grin faded and he leaned back. "Ah. Okay, I see it now. Why don't you want her to be your first?"

Peter coughed, his eyes flickered over to look at Tony's. He let his gaze last for a second before he looked at Tony's lips and then away to the table in front of him.

"Mr. Stark… It's not a girl. My boyfriend… I had always hoped it would be someone else."

Tony's eyes widened for a second in surprise. He had no inclination that the younger man was interested in men! He wondered who it was that was lucky enough to be the mystery man in the younger man's dreams.

"Well! Can't say I saw that coming. How come you're not after that 'someone else'?"

Peter laughed, "He's Uhm, not into me."

"Did you ever ask him?" Something inside of Tony was hoping that he was the man to capture the affection of such a beautiful soul, but he knew he wasn't. There was no way that anyone that perfect would look at him that way. He was older, greyer, in a completely different phase in his life.  Whoever this boy was that Peter adored so much to want him to be his first was very lucky.

"Noooo, no, you don't tell this guy you love him. It's not something he would ever be interested in." He confessed it pained him to be so candid with the man in which he spoke of.

"Well, you're going to have to either tell him you don't want to have sex or go after this other guy… or…" Tony thought he couldn't say it, it was too risky.

"Or what Mr. Stark?" He nervously looked back to his mentor who was confusingly avoiding eye contact. 

"Or you could find someone you trust, someone who would help you out. Make it special for you?" He spoke softly, the reaction expression on Peter's face made him worried he had said the wrong thing. Sure he found the boy attractive, but that was his issue, not Peter's. 

"Like MJ or Ned…" he added in quickly. 

Peter's hopeful gaze slipped away and he was spinning slowly back and forth in his chair.

"Nah, I don't… no." He shook his head. "I don't want that. I'll just have to break it off with Quentin." He sighed sadly. 

Tony felt bad for the man, he really did. But he couldn't take advantage of his mentee, it wouldn't be right.

"You don't have any other friends you could ask?"

"I really only know Ned, MJ and, well, you?" 

Tony's eyes shot up to meet Peters. "Me?"

Peter bit his lip and stood up, he paced for a moment before leaving back on the desk.

"I mean, you obviously wouldn't want to come near this," he motioned to himself. "So I'm not going to ask you, but I'm just saying I don't know anyone else who would help me who I care about." His face was flushed and his fingers were nervously playing with the bottom of his T-shirt.

"You wouldn't want me to be your first Pete, you want someone who's important to you."

Peter muttered something under his breath which Tony couldn't hear. 

"What?"

"I said you are important to me," Peter said louder. "But, don't worry Mr. Stark, if you don't want to that's fine. You don't do you?" His head tilted up as he watched the speechless man try to figure out what to say. 

Mr. Stark opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. He wanted to say no for Peter's sake, but for his own sake, he wanted to see what would happen if he said yes.

"Tony?" Peter's voice asked him again.

Tony looked up to him, "If you really don't want to sleep with your boyfriend, and you want someone who would treat you nice and make the night something to remember then… yeah, kid. I'll do it."

Peter gasped quietly, his eyes filled up with hope and excitement. This is the BEST possible outcome to anything ever. He never dreamed the object of his affection would actually OFFER himself.

"You… do you mean it?" Peter grinned, he bit his lip. 

"Yeah, Pete. I mean it. It'll be something special though. Not just a quickie for  _ Quentin's  _ sake."

Peter could have jumped right there, burst into a million butterflies and flown away, Iron Man was offering to take his virginity. Fuck. Yes.

"You okay there kid?" Peter hadn't spoken for a minute, instead, inside he was processing everything. When his face looked like he was about to burst into happy tears.

"I'm great, I mean yeah I'm good, I uh… when, when do you want to?" 

Tony breathed through his nose, tilted his head and thought for a few moments.

"Whenever you're ready Peter, It's about you. Not about me, not right not though."

The younger man nodded moved his fingers to graze through his hair, pushing it backward.

"Would you want to tonight?" Peter was adamant if it was going to happen, it had to happen soon before any of them changed their minds. If he left it much longer Tony would start thinking, and would probably tell him the deal is off.

Tony was surprised by how much Peter wanted this. How he wanted to get to it so fast. He must really be wanting to finally get some, even if it was just from an old man like him.

"Uh yeah, yeah tonights good." He coughed, hands held to his mouth. "Why don't you head off for a bit? I'll get finished up here and you come here later on." He stood up, piling up his notes and sketches.

Peter watched him, he noticed how uncomfortable the man was and realized that Tony needed time to process what was going on. 

"Sure Mr. Stark, I'll come by at…" he pulled his phone out to check the time. "It's 1 pm, I'll come by at 7?" 

Tony agreed and continued to play around with things on his desk, trying to look busy. 

"Yeah, see you then." He locked eyes with Peter and offered him a warm smile before Peter placed his bag on his back and headed off out the door.

\---

It was 5.49 and Peter was impatiently waiting for time to pass. He had already prepared everything he needed to. He showered, washed his hair, shaved his entire body, bought condoms and lube, put on his fancy cologne and wore his best outfit. Now he was trying not to think about it. The more he did, the more excited he got, and he didn't want it to be over before it began.

He should have thought about Quentin, about how horrible this is to do to the man. Quentin was a little older than him too and really seemed to like Peter. In fact, Peter could sense he was falling for him, but every time Quentin got close, Tony's face would pop into his head.  When he kissed Q he thought about Tony's lips.

He leaned over to check his phone, 5.53, still plenty of time. Peter decided he wasn't going to think about the consequences, but instead, just for tonight, he'd let himself get everything he ever wanted.

Peter paced back and forward in his room. In less than an hour, he would finally be touching the skin he craved, he desired, he dreamed about. Peter could finally taste those beautiful lips he had stared at for years. 

The anticipation was killing him. 6.24, fuck it. He was gonna head off now.

-

When he arrived at Tony's place, he was nervous as all hell. Instead of skipping out as he had planned to, his feet stuck themselves to the floor of the elevator. This was all too real. Soon he would no longer be a virgin, and instead, he would have Tony Stark's dick inside him. The idea of being kissed, touched… dare he say… licked by the man of his dreams. Fuck this was going to be a good night.

He wanted to race out of the elevator, jump on Tony, rip his shirt off and devour him, biting his neck, sucking his nipples. Fuck.  Peter was flushed at the thought. He walked out and entered the apartment to see Tony sitting in his armchair, reading.

"Uh, Hey Mr. Stark!" He greeted him nervously.

Tony looked up smiling. He closed his book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hey Pete, are you okay?" He stood up, walking up closer to the man.

"Yeah, I'm great, are you good? You haven't changed your mind, right? Because I understand but I really don't want this to NOT happen -"

"Kid," Tony interrupted him. "I haven't changed my mind. But let's take this slow yeah?"

Peter nodded and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah, that's fine, uh, so what first?" 

Tony laughed and opened the cupboard, taking out a bottle of red wine. "So eager." 

"We are not going to get drunk, don't worry. Just a little one each to get us more comfortable." He pulled out two glasses and poured a little in each. 

Peter took the glass he was offered and smelled it. It was sweet and fruity, and he had hoped it would make him taste just as delicious. 

"Come." Tony motioned as he led Peter out of the kitchen down the hall. As they approached the doors of Tony's bedrooms he turned around.

"Uh, Pete listen." He started, he was so nervous.

"When I have people here, we don't use my bed. My bed is just for me, we use the guest room together, but this is a special thing for you, so you get to come in, but don't tell anyone. Are you… are you double sure you want to do this… with me?" His hand was massaging his neck. He looked absolutely irresistible, beyond gorgeous. Tony was even more attractive when he showed his heart.

Peter felt like if he could fall deeper in love with this man he would. 

"I am honored to be allowed in. And yes, I am more than sure." Peter confirmed.

"Okay," Tony licked his lips and turned to open the door. "Come on it."

The room was huge, bigger than any bedroom should be. It had a king-sized bed against the wall in the middle, with blue sheets. There were window doors to a balcony, a TV opposite the bed. Tony had framed photographs on the walls, shelves with different avengers gifts and trinkets. 

Peter slowly walked around the room, taking it in. There was a photo of him and Tony framed, one that was taken ages ago, when Stark handed him an Avengers certificate for the sake of making Peter happy.

Peter smiled at the memory. He placed his bag at the bottom of the bed and looked to Tony, who had taken this time to take off his shoes and put them under the bed. 

"I'm nervous," Peter admitted, stepping closer to Tony.

"Me too." Tony smiled back. "Come on, we will do things slowly. I'll turn the TV on, you dim the lights. We'll drink our wine and talk." 

Instead of answered Peter, rather quickly, went to turn down the lights and settled himself on the right side of the bed. He kicked his shoes off and made the pillows rest behind him.  Tony awkwardly sat beside him and flicked through the channels, settling on some old action movie. He turned it down and turned slightly to face Peter, holding up his glass.

Peter clinked his glass against Tony's and they both took a sip. Well, Tony drank the entire thing, and Peter drank half.

After placing the glasses on the bedside tables, Tony tried to find the right words.

"I don't know if I'll be as good as that mystery man you adore, but I want to make this a memorable night for you. So you need to tell me what you want, don't want and you need to let me know if I'm going too fast or you want to stop."

This is where Peter decided he was going to touch the older man. He slowly lifted his hand and touched Tony's face, shivering at the touch. Tony felt so warm.

"I don't know what I like, I just want to explore everything with you. I'll tell you if I'm not happy. But right now, I really, really want to kiss you."

Tony took his cue and moved his face forward, so they could feel each other's hot breath against their faces. He tilted his head, his eyes flicking from Peter's eyes to lips before he closed his eyes and closed the distance.

As kisses go, this was the most magical and perfect one Peter had ever had. Way better than Quentin or MJ. The older man's talented lips enveloped him and moved against his. He was finally kissing Tony Stark and nothing was going to make him stop. 

Peter moved against him, pressing into the kiss and opening his mouth. Tony's tongue entered his mouth and he moaned. His moans must have spurred Tony on, as he too, put more figure into the kiss. He pressed the younger man down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Already he could feel Peter's dick pressing into his leg, hard and waiting. Tony groaned as pulled away, trailing kisses down Peter's jaw and down to his neck.

Peter bucked his hips up, grinding against Tony's legs. Tony was now hard too, his hands gripping the younger man's waist as Peter's hands were wrapped around his back, grabbing his shoulders.

"Fuck, Peter." He groaned as he felt the younger man beneath him. He was painfully hard. The worst thing was that Tony could last for ages, but Peter wouldn't last as long as him.

He figured since Peter was so young, he could probably go a few times tonight. They rutted against each other as Tony rejoined their lips, moaning into each other's mouths. Peter moaned in want as Tony pulled away, sitting on his knees. He looked over the younger man, eyes blackened with lust. He stared him in the eyes as he pulled off his shirt, chucking it on the floor beside them.

Peter's mouth hung open, his eyes taking in the beautiful, strong half-naked man before him. He was perfect. Of course, Peter had seen him topless before, but god, it has never meant so much to him.

Tony noticed how the man reacted to him, his mouth turned into a devilish grin as he undid his belt and jeans. He watched the younger man reach to touch himself as he moved back and slipped his jeans off. Once they hit the floor, he crawled up the bed, eyes never leaving the younger man. 

"Let me," he kissed Peter, pushing his hands away. Tony let his fingers wander down to the bottom of Peter's T-shirt and gently touched the skin there. 

Peter's skin tingled, everything was so overwhelming. Tony's fingers trailed up Peter's chest, pulling his shirt up as he went. 

"Take this off, love." He whispered his head in Peter's neck. Peter leaned up and helped Tony strip away his shirt. Before his head fell back against the pillow, Tony's lips were all over his torso, licking, kissing, sucking. Suddenly he felt wet lips form around his nipples. 

"Ff….fuckk…" he moaned, looking down to see Mr. Stark on top of him, slowly taking his nipples in his teeth. 

Tony's head moved south, trailing kisses down to Peter's jeans. 

"This okay?" He asked as he looked up, his hand resting on the man's trousers. 

Peter nodded, breathing in. 

"I need you to say it… can I?" He pressed a kiss against Peter's naval.

"You can, please, please do it." He bucked his hips up again. 

Within thirty seconds, Tony had discarded the man's clothes and left them both in only their underwear. Peter was so hard for him. It was such an amazing thing to see, the man's soft and pale skin, waiting, itching to be touched by him.

"You're so beautiful." His eyes wandered over the man below him. "I have so many plans Kid, do you… do you think you could cum more than once tonight?"

Peter's eyes became wider, his face eager and completely turned on. "The most I've cum in one night is three."

Tony felt a growl of arousal come out from him. "Fuck kid. Let me lead?" His face was soft and caring. 

"Please, please just touch me… I need it…" he pleaded, he bit his lip again and bucked up his hips.

Tony pulled off Peter's underwear, freeing his beautiful, untouched cock, twitching. He lowered his head, kissing the man's thigh, leading up towards Peter's cock.  He felt the man underneath him buck his hips up into his mouth with a low and pleasurable moan. "Fuck sorry tony…"

Tony pulled back and looked up. "Babe, you can move your hips all you want, in fact, I prefer it."

Before Peter would register what was going on, the warmth was wrapped around his cock once more. Tony Stark's mouth was on his cock! Licking, sucking, taking him all in.  Peter let his hands grab onto Tony's hair as he thrust up to go deeper. Tony's hands gripped onto Peter's muscular hips as he bobbed his head. 

"Fuck, fuuu...ooooh! Tony! Tony! Oh shiii - Mr. Stark!" He chanted as he felt a heat rising inside him. His eyes watched as Iron Man sucked him down, moaning as he did. 

Tony was really enjoying this, hearing the man come undone, he licked over the head of Peter's cock and sucked the precum off. Licking from his balls up to the top, he deepthroats Peter again, sucking him so hard, he knew Peter didn't have long left. 

"Mm… god! Yes, yeeees, oh god… I'm gonna cum, I'm… ugh fuck Tony!" He thrust harder as he exploded in ecstasy, shooting his load into Tony's mouth.

Instead of pulling away, Tony drank down every single drop that Peter had to give.  After pulling away, he licked his lips, watching as Peter breathed heavily against the bed, sweat glistening off of his head. His mouth was open and his eyes were shut. One of Peter's hands was on his forehead and the other on his chest.

"Jesus. You're so… so… gorgeous Peter."

Peter held his hand out and pulled Tony close to lie down beside him. He pulled the man in and kissed him, devouring each other's mouths. 

"How long until you can go again, kid?" He whispered roughly into Peter's ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth and pulling.

"Soon, so soon Mr. Stark, turn off the TV? Put on some music instead…" 

Tony smiled and kissed his nose before he moved to do as he was told. Peter tried to regain his breathing. He turned around to drink the rest of his wine before he propped himself up against some pillows. Moments later, Tony rejoined him on the bed. "How was that Pete?"

Peter turned his head to meet Tony's gaze. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had." That goofy smile Tony loved so much was plastered on his face. They were quiet for a time, just listening to each others breathing. 

Peter's fingers touched over Tony's chest, lightly tracing the muscles he dreamed of every night. He was in a state of total awe, there were no thoughts forming in his head. All he could think was how he wanted more, so, so much more. 

"I want you inside me, Tony." He whispered, his eyes big and pleading. The other man smiled and turned so he was on top of him.

"I want to be inside you, Peter… turn over. I want to try something." Peter looked quizzical. 

"Trust me, Peter. You'll love it." Peter didn't say anything but instead turned over so he was on all fours. Tony watched as the young man stuck his firm yet velvet ass in the air. He positioned himself so his nose was halfway down the man's spine, his tongue trailing down towards his bum.

"Mmmmm…" Peter groaned.

As the older man reached Tony's ass, he kept going until he reached Peter's entrance. 

"OH GOD." Peter gasped as Tony began to probe the man's asshole with his tongue. His hot breath and saliva covering him. 

Peter never felt so good in all his life, before he knew it, he was hard again. Tony's lips felt like they belonged there, making him writhe and shake with pleasure underneath him. 

"Fuck, fuck Mr. Stark…" he whimpered, as Mr. Stark stuck his tongue in his ass. "Mr. Staaaark, please… please I want you inside me now…" 

Tony pulled away, wiping his mouth. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a box. 

"I brought extras," Peter informed him.

"How many times did you think we were gonna do this Pete?" Tony laughed as he opened the box and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom.

"As many as you'd let me, sir." He groaned, thrusting his hips into his hand, as he attempted to touch himself.

Tony was still hard, every moan Peter made turned him on more. He climbed off the bed as Peter turned around to lie on his back. He watched as Tony pulled down his black tight boxer briefs. Finally, finally. It was painfully slow, Tony was teasing him. Nothing can make Peter as thirsty as he was in this moment. His mouth was watering, lying open, his eyes unblinking. 

Tony pushed his boxers down fully, a gasp coming out of Peter's mouth. Then a low, wanting moan escape it. Tony's cock was beautiful, thick, long, standing at full attention for him. All for him.

"Like what you see?" Tony looked amused. 

Peter licked his lips. "... oh god yes… just like I had imagined, only better."

Tony climbed onto the bed and slowly straddled him, leaning over him and touching their cocks together. "....oooooh… " Peter's mind clouded.

"You've imagined my dick, Pete?" Tony huskily breathed into his ear. "You want me inside you?"

"Mmhm," Peter whined, their hips slowly rocked against each other. Tony pulled open the bottle of lube and lathered his fingers in it.

He placed himself in a position he could kiss Peter as well as reach his ass. 

"I'm gonna go, slow babe,"

Peter nodded, biting his lip again, looking so trustingly into his eyes. 

Tony stopped for a moment. "Peter…" he whispered. He leaned down to kiss him softly. "Oh, Peter," 

He slowly pushed a finger inside of Peter. The younger man tensed up at the intruding digit, his eyes clenched shut.

"Relax darling," he hovered his lips over Peters. 

"Just relax, look at me." 

Peter opened his eyes, calming down as he saw the caring expression above him. He relaxed into the feeling as Tony slowly moved his finger in and out. After a few moves, he added another finger, reaching in further. 

"Ooooh," Peter started to enjoy it, pushing his hips down slowly to meet Tony's hands. The older man added a third finger, reaching in to gingerly wipe over his g-spot. 

"Uhhhh!" Peter cried out, "Oh god yes!" Tony moved his fingers in and out faster, touching the spot every time. "Please, please Tony, please put your dick in me!" He called, sweat glistening on his skin as he flushed all over. 

Tony opened a condom and wrapped it onto his dick, holding one of Peter's legs close to him. Before anything else happened, he placed his arm beside Peter's head. Gazing deep into his eyes. Their lips met in a soft kiss, moving their lips together as Tony gently pushed himself inside the younger man. Both of them moaned into each other as Tony pushed in as deep as he could. They stayed there for a few seconds before Tony brought his hips back out and slammed into him.

"Tony yes!" He gasped, his nails like claws digging into Tony's back. Stark began to move his hips in a rhythm, "Tony, tony, tony!" He cried out louder. The man in question let his hand go between them and wrap around Peter's dick, pumping it faster as he slammed his hips.

"Oh god, Pete! You're so tight… so tight!"

Soon they were both sweating, clinging on to each other, shouting, moaning, joined together as they moved rapidly against each other.

"Peter, peter fuck oh my… fuck pete…!"

"Oh Tony, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuuuu-"

Tony kissed the younger man hard, every single bit of the energy he had went to pushing against him, lips crashing, tongues everywhere, dick pounding into him, heat rising up between them.

"Tony?" He cried, he was nearing the edge, it was so hard not to cum right now.

"Yeah, babe?" Tony huffed out, breathless, about to explode inside the man.

"It was you… it was you I wanted, it's always been you… fuck Tony… make me cum, scream my name…"

"Peter! Fuck you're so good, I'm so lucky, fuck I'm gon… I'm gonna… PETER!" He cried out as he came inside of him. Peter followed seconds later, screaming out for Tony. They rode out their orgasm together, collapsing onto the bed in a sticky, breathless heap. 

They lay in each other's arms, eyes falling shut, the smell of sex lingered between them.

"You were the one I wanted," Peter whispered sleepily. "The one I could never get."

Tony kissed his forehead and pulled away. "You've got me." His eyes fell shut too, nearing sleep. 

"Thank you for being my first time, Tony."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way… What about your boyfriend?" Tony asked. 

"I'll call him and end it tomorrow, I've got so much more I want to do with you."

They both lay there with a look of enjoyment on their faces.  "We have all the time in the world, babe, let's just sleep for now."

The two drifted off into a deep sleep, wrapped up in each other.


End file.
